Weasleys On Holiday
by Sarra Alcatsol
Summary: Yes, the Weasleys take a trip. The whole family together at Molly's request, and Arthur's due for a holiday. Pack your bags! It's going to be a whirlwind of muggles, magic, red hair and . . . . Country Music?
1. Collecting

(A/N: Okay, so this is for my fun. Yes, I already know where they're going. *grins* I live there. Anywho, much thanks to my reviewers. Pardon the spelling mistakes, I'm fixing those when it's NOT 2AM. Later Taters.  
  
Legal Blah-dee-Blah: I don't own Harry Potter or the Wondeful Weasleys. If I did 1.) I'd be British 2.) I'd be filthy rich and 3.) I would't be saying I didn't own it!  
  
- Prolouge -  
  
"Are you quite sure Arthur?" Molly Weasley twisted her fingers in the hem of her dress. "Can you afford to take off time for so long?"  
  
Arthur Weasley smiled warmly at his wife, "Yes, Molly. The Ministry thinks I deserve it. Besides, it's only for the summer." He took up her hands in his, "Love, the kids are going to be gone after a while. Now Fred and George are out of Hogwarts, if we don't get together like this this summer, we won't have a chance for quite a while."  
  
"Weren't we just in Egypt with them?"  
  
"Yes, yes. That was three years ago. The kids are old enough for us to take a longer trip away his time..."  
  
Molly's eyes widened with curioisity, "Where are you thinking?"  
  
Arthur smiled, "Where are YOU thinking?"  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
- I - ALL OF US? TOGETHER!? -  
  
Another rustling from the living room drew Molly away from her stove, her kids were arriving. They were certainly taking their time, Molly chided them silently.  
  
"MUM!" Two voices called out from directly behind her and she was lifted from the ground, schreeching bloody murder.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelped, her voice going hoarse.  
  
"Yes, mum!" Fred said, pasing her over to George, who set her down and kissed her forhead.  
  
"You looking spiffing, mum!" George proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, just get some silverware on the table boys."  
  
The two popped out of sight and reappeared near the corner hutch which held their utensils.  
  
"So, mum," Fred was trying to get a count of how many forks they needed. "How many of use are going to be here?"  
  
Molly mumbled something.  
  
"Didn't quite catch that."  
  
"All of us."  
  
"ALL OF US? TOGETHER!?" The shouted, dropping what they were holding. Molly turned from teh stove and glared at the two.  
  
"Yes, ALL OF US. And you're going to BE NICE to your siblings."  
  
The Twins groaned like two-year-olds and finsihed their task, setting places for nine people.  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
- II - Sit, sit. PLEASE. Sit. -  
  
Ginny bounded into the room, "Fred! George! Bill! Charlie!" She squeaked, running to each of them in turn and giving them a squeeze. "Where's Ron, mum?"  
  
Molly shrugged and finsihed dishing out the scoff. "Arthur!" Molly shouted, causing her children to cover their ears.  
  
"Blimey Mum!" George shouted. "Think you can get any louder?"  
  
"ARTHUR!" She said, much louder.  
  
"Well, my name's not Arthur, but I hope I'm welcome..."  
  
Everyone turned to see Percy standing in the door way. Silence reigned. No one had thought about Percy, they all believed Percy didn't want to be there, yet... It was qute the contrary.  
  
Molly's tears and wails had to be quelled, yet they wouldn't stop.  
  
"PERCY!" She squealed, tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran to him, enveloping him in a vise-like hug.  
  
The sound of this name brought Arthur from his room, and he stood pale faced in the opposite door way. Molly simmered down and Percy caught sight of his father. Everyone looked between the two. Percy breathed deeply and walked up to his dad ad extended his hand, "Dad."  
  
Arthur looked down at the hand, considering it. His face showed nothing, except the fact he was looking at Percy's hand. Then in the breaking of a moment Arthur and Percy were embracing, finally fixed completely.  
  
(A/N: I can't remember if this happened in OotP. If it did, OH WELL! I had to fer me story to work... Yeah. Back to the Wondeful Weasleys!)  
  
Molly sniffled and put her arm around her only daughter. Ginny asked her mum where Ron was again, but Molly wasn't listening because she was motioning for everyone to sit.  
  
"Sit, sit. PLEASE. Sit." She coaxed. Ginny slumped into her chair. A sense of dread chipped at her stomach lining.  
  
She finally decided to be like her mum for a moment, "WHERE'S RON!?" She shouthed, effectively getting everyone's attention. A new bustle broke out... Where was Ron? 


	2. Dinner and Building Up to the Announceme...

(A/N: No more funky chapters. Ahem. Here are my replies:  
  
RussellGrl15: Thank you, thank you. I hope this upadate makes you happy.  
  
Mighty Man: Working on TFP. That story is more trouble than it's worth.  
  
Isis: Hm. I'm not sure what time I set it at. I'm pretty sure this is in the summer. I hope so, otherwise Molly would have to keep Ron and Ginny out of school for the trip. Though, I'm not sure they'd mind!  
  
Mandee: Yes, country music. You'll seeeeee!  
  
Liz: Glad you liked it. Ron? Now where could he be? *shrugs*  
  
headncloud: Simple. I like that. More is coming! :-D  
  
All righty. Please enjoy and review! - Sar)  
  
- Chapter 2 -   
  
- Dinner and Building Up to the Announcement -   
  
Just as panic was about to set in a loud POOF! and CRASH! came from the fireplace. The family bounded over and found a very dazed, sooty, and red-faced Ron.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!?" Molly said, not sure whether to cry or to punch her youngest son.  
  
"Out." Ron said, not hearing the tone in his mother's voice.  
  
Arthur glared and Ron, "Your mother asked you where you were, son."  
  
Ron blinked and looked up at his gathered family, "What?"  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!?" They shouted in unison.  
  
"I was with Harry and Hermoine." Ron made an odd face, and his voice sort of gushed when he mentioned his female friend, Ginny noticed.  
  
"Oh." Molly didn't. "Get washed and come to the table then."  
  
Ron nodded ad scrambled off the floor, everyone calmly returned to the table, their heart rates settling back into their normal paces. Ginny followed Ron.  
  
"Where were you really?" She said, never letting Ron off the hook for an instant.  
  
Ron gave her a hard glare, "Why?"  
  
"Because," Ginny put her hands on her slim hips. "I saw that... LOOK..."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"When you said Hermione's name."  
  
Ron's eyes went wide, "Nothing. Get out." And he slammed the bathroom door in her face.  
  
Ginny shook her head, wishing she could talk to Hermione to get to the bottom of this, but no... She probably wouldn't be the best one to talk to. Ginny sighed and took her place at the table. Ron shortly joined them, less sooty but still red faced. Ginny squinted her eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Dinner continued none the less, it was it's usual noisy affair whenever the Weasleys could gather at one table. The usual events happened as well, there was a discussion of business between Charlie and Arthur, Bill told another story about Eygpt, and Ginny and the twins had a small food fling. But by dessert everyone was fairly calm as a contented lull settled firmly over the family of nine. Molly and Arthur caught each others eye and decided now was the time. Time to tell their family... 


End file.
